Basil
by vertrauteaugen
Summary: It's the first anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts and of the trio only Hermione had returned to school to do her final exams. Every night she looks up to a light at the sky hoping it's a sign of Ron to remember her until Hermione get to know the truth and with new friends makes it back to life and reality. After all the war changed people and some have to be given second chances
1. Chapter 1

New light

A light was shining on the sky brighter than any star. It was soon gone and Hermione Granger lost hope again. The light appeared every night since she came back to Hogwarts. Hermione and a few others returned after the war to go back to school. Not enough students for every house they all sticked together and rivalties were gone.

Hermione still felt lonely after months of studying. Harry was dead and Ron was depressed. He had not returned to Hogwarts like Hermione did. Everyone was staring at her and it made her feel uncomfortable. She was often on her own liked to spend time at the Astronomy tower.

Not many came here but she often saw Hannah who looked into the nightsky. Like Hermione she looked out for the brighter star and smiled. "It looks beautiful, doesn't it?"

"Yes, what do you think it is?"

"I know who it is. His name is Basil, he found this thing during the battle. It steals lights and let them shine somewhere else. I got injured during the battle and he saved me. When I had nightmares he let it shine for me and he still does until I'm back. Isn't that sweet?" Hannah was blushing but Hermione was upset. She had thought Ron sent her messages but he forgot her and Hannah was the happy girl.

"Is Basil your boyfriend? Does he know what he found is a Deluminator?"

"No, he, what is that thing you talk about?" Hannah came closer and light a candle for them with her wand. "I like Basil, maybe more, but now I can't tell him. He lives somewhere in London with muggles and I don't want to give away he is a wizard" Hannah didn't often speak of Basil but she loved to and Hermione listened.

"I see. His Deluminator is a small magical object which Ron lost during the battle of Hogwarts. It steals light and gives lights when you need it. And he sends this signal for you?"

"Yes, one time every night. He lets me know he has not forgotten me" Hannah still blushed when she left to go to bed. Hermione followed soon after and was happy for Hannah even she now knew it was not Ron who sent secret light signals.

In London he lived in a house like any other but he knew it better. His house was once home of the Dursley's. Because it had been attacked it was cheap and he rebuild it while taking care of Hannah. He still thought of her and put the deluminator back in a box under his bed. His wand and his Hogwarts uniform were in the box as well. His special memories had no place in his life. Living in London he had to hide his magic from muggles.

Downstairs was the only magical object he show in public. A broken Remembrall had a picture of Hannah inside and muggles who entered his house thought it was some kind of toy.

His case stand by the couch and he was leaving tomorrow for a couple of days. He had not told Hannah they would soon see each other again but wanted to surprise her.

Hermione couldn't sleep all night. She missed her friends but it had been a year since she last saw them. Like Hannah she had to go on with her wand she cut her hair. Next she let her house symbol disappear and was just a Hogwartsstudent like every other.

War was over and all enemies defeated. Wizards were living in peace at their homes and quiet between muggles. She would do the same in a few months and a fresh start would help her be happy again.

After she cleaned up she went to bed again but bumped into Cormac on the way. "I'm sorry"

"No, it's okay. You look pretty. Your new haircut looks good"

"Thank you" Hermione didn't want to talk to Cormac for long. He was no longer arrogant and was actually a nice guy but now was not the moment to have a long conversation. "I'm tired"

"Yes, of course. It's just the other 7th grade students talk about what job they will have and I didn't see anyone asked you. I think it's because everybody expects you to stay here and become a teacher. Is this true?"

"I don't think so" Hermione had not thought much about her future yet but she wanted to start with this soon. She knew Hogwarts was no option. Too much reminded her of what she had lost but many other jobs were a dead end or no longer existing. "Let's talk about this another time, I'm really tired"

"Okay, good night Hermione" Cormac walked away and Hermione went to bed trying to get some sleep. Next week will be terrible for her since it was the day of Harry Potter's death and many wizards and witches would come to celebrate victory.

Thinking about it made Hermione cry herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Anniversary

Hannah looked around until she saw Hermione in the Great Hall. The most famous young witch sat by a window and Hannah took the place next to her. Other students were looking at them but not long until the new headmaster asked them to be silent. His name was Alexander McLaggen and he was Cormac's older brother which was the reason Cormac always sat in the first row. Hermione didn't care where everybody was but Hannah looked around if she saw anyone she knew. She noticed the Weasley family but Ron was not with them.

When headmaster Alexander McLaggen called all the names of those who died it was quiet in the Great Hall. Frank Longbottom. Alice Longbottom. Ariana Dumbledore. Lily Potter. James Potter. Regulus Black. Sirius Black. Cedric Diggory. In memory of those who died before the war. Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange to remember wizard's and witch's greatest enemies. The names that mattered the most were the following. Severus Snape. Albus Dumbledore. Mad-Eye Moody. Rufus Scrimgeour. Remus Lupin. The owl Hedwig. Fred and Bill Weasley. The wandmaker Gregorowitsch. Dobby and Kreacher. Andromeda Tonks and her daughter. Hagrid. Lucius Malfoy. The Hogwarts teachers Sybil Trewlawney, Dolores Umbridge and Minerva McGonagall. Neville Longbottom. And the hero Harry Potter.

Hermione held Hannah's hand. She didn't want to be alone. She was never close to Hannah Abbott but right now she needed a friend. Hannah didn't mind and helped the brave famous witch outside. "This must be hard for you. To hear all their names again"

"The new headmaster wanted me to hold a speech but I couldn't do it. I can see all their faces and I see the families who will never be whole again. I just hoped Ron was here... but it's harder for him and he can't do it" Hermione cried but stopped when someone came to see them. A young thin tall man with brown hair walked a bit clumsy and nervous closer to them until Hannah ran into him. "BASIL!"

"Hey" Basil hugged Hannah for a short moment. Then he looked at Hermione and didn't know what to say. Basil had never met the famous witch of their generation. Basil had left Hogwarts a few months before Hermione's first year but he had heard a lot about her. "It's sad inside, isn't it?"

"Yes... So, you are Basil? Hannah told me about you. You found Ron's Deluminator and make these light show every night" Hermione tried to smile and welcomed Basil in Hogwarts. "Were you a student?"

"Yes, but this was before you came here. I know Hannah because she got injured. I didn't fight much in the battle but I helped her" Basil blushed a bit and Hermione could see that Hannah and Basil both liked each other. She didn't say anything but hoped for Hannah this blush last long. Basil had not seen Hannah for nine months and still cared for her. This was a good sign he waits longer until she is 21. Many students had to get used to muggle laws and Hermione hoped Hannah knew this. "Basil, what are doing? Where are you and your family living?"

"Oh, I'm on my own. I live in London in the house of the Dursley's. The muggles have no idea why I wanted this house but wizards like to visit the place Harry Potter grew up. I make a bit of money with it but not too much. We all have not much but what I get I use to fix the house" Basil smiled proud and Hannah nodded happily. "Isn't that great?"

"Yes, I think it is. But you don't have a job in the muggle world? Isn't this difficult with the neighbors?" Hermione grew up with muggles and knew everything about them.

"It's difficult to get a job in the muggle world. They have other rules and laws and I don't understand everything but I try it" Basil took off his old robe but didn't bother to take off his red bowtie. He looked funny with his messy hair and Hannah looking up to him.

Cormac's brother sent him outside soon after Hermione had left. After Harry's death Hermione was the one to admire but she was also feared and her own classmates didn't talk to her. While his brother spoke about the new Hogwarts and that it has no houses anymore instead all students live together in peace Cormac found Hermione outside talking to Hannah and a friend.

Cormac listened to the group before he went back to his brother and waited until his speech was over before he talked to him alone. "Alex, Hermione has been through enough with the war and her best friends dying or abandoning her. No one but Hannah Abbott's talks to her and you don't make it better"

"If you want her to feel better become her friend. This helps both of us. Do you think I got this job for nothing? I had good connections and now I have the best job in wizard world. I can get you a job too but you need you show some people you want it" Alexander was a snob and an arrogant arsehole. The war didn't change him unlike Cormac who shook his head. "No Alex. The new world is out there. We don't protect muggles anymore. We have to live with them. We have to be friends and it will happen wizards and muggles marry... more than now"

"You won't. Won't you?"

"I don't know. I don't know what happens. But I know you are in a position others look up to you. Do a good job... and leave Hermione alone" Cormac walked away and ran into Hannah's friend who was leaving. "Sorry, didn't see you"

"It's okay. You have to go?"

"Yes, I have to go back to London and my muggle neighbors" Basil laughed and walked on but stopped and turned around. "Does Hogwarts have a mailing address? Now that we all have to prepare for muggle world this is maybe a good idea and doesn't confuse muggles like the owls"

"I will talk to my brother" Cormac watched Basil leaving and thought about his idea.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Much to learn

The final exams had begun and Hannah and Hermione spent time together in the library. They read and learned and Hermione listened when Hannah spoke about Basil. She often talked about him and soon she talked about nothing else. "It was a happy surprise to see him again. I think he looks even better now. I hope he feels happy in London. Do you think it's easy living with muggles?"

"Muggles are like wizards. There are good and bad muggles but most don't believe in magic and they are scared of everything they can't explain. We have to be careful using magic in front of them. Some wizards lived with magic all their lives and it will be difficult to change this. It's good Basil doesn't use it" Hermione remembered he had told them his wand and uniform were hidden under his bed. He protected his magic and it was not too difficult for him. Basil's best subjects at school had been Astronomy and Divination. He was also good in flying lessons but didn't practice anymore.

"Do you think Basil has a talent foretelling future?" Hermione thought about Basil's best subjects. He had not achieved his N.E.W.T.'s but he looked happy.

"He never told me" Hannah looked sad for a moment and was surprised when Cormac came to their table with good news for her. "You can write to your friend. My brother agreed I work on a new mail service to connect wizards without attention of the muggles. I'm working on special feathers and paper to send messages without owls"

Cormac explained the combination of feathers and papers will send words magically to the next Letter Office. From there the magic notes will be led on to the correct address or if it's a muggle or a wizard who is not connected to the system the magical words will become letters and delivered by postmen. "I'm currently testing possible options for the magical connection system. It worked to send messages from me to my brother but I couldn't send letters to my mother. I need a magical object that is able to take a magical signal over long distances. Hermione do you have any idea?"

Hermione was surprised Cormac asked her. She couldn't help him but congratulated him to his idea. It was good someone started to connected wizard and muggle world again. Since the war muggles were scared even more of something living with them they didn't know about. Old alliances were broken and new ones had to be built.

Basil had burned his hand on the oven. At home he had never cooked for himself and sometimes he still did things wrong. But in general he was happy with his life and enjoyed a bit too dark dinner. Earlier this day his neighbor had knocked on the door and told him something about his garden. A tree in the Dursley's garden reached over the hence and had to be cut. Basil was still not sure how he should do this but he promised his neighbor he will. It was important the muggles in his neighborhood were trusting him.

Basil looked outside and watched the tree. With magic it would be a work of seconds but Basil wanted to do it right. After dinner he looked into a box he kept everything in what the Dursley's had left behind. He found a huge scissor and went to the tree to test it. It seemed to do the job and Basil started working.

The next day Basil had to go shopping. The supermarket had become one of his favorite places. The muggles had everything in one place and he spent hours running around and grabbing things. Children looked at him and gave him advices what tasted good. At the end he always had a lot of chocolate in his bag and eating one piece every night was delicious.

Watching news on the television and inform himself about the world Basil started thinking children are better rulers of this world than their grownups. But he still had no one to talk about it. He often looked at Hannah's picture in the broken Remembrall and missed her.

His light signal every night helped not only her but also reminded him he had a friend somewhere. Knowing this made him feel less lonely before he explored more muggle stuff and examined the Dursley box of things.

Some made noises and let him fall on his bottom. Some others hurt him and made him spend a day with television and chocolate. Basil soon found out chocolate is magic too. It doesn't heal a wound but lessen pain. And since he lived alone and had a lot of free time he exercised a lot mostly in the garden. Every night he sat on the grass and sent light with his Deluminator to Hannah and at the end of the day he smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Don't forget

"What does every wizard have?" Hannah was excited and looked at Hermione with big eyes. "Everyone has a Remembrall. We get it early from our parents and even Basil has one. I told Cormac and he thinks about it. What do you think?"

"This could work. Do you know where Cormac is?" Hermione could use a distraction and followed Hannah to the Great Hall. Headmaster Alexander McLaggen watched his younger brother trying to figure out how a Remembrall worked. Next to him were three books about magical objects and he often looked into them. He didn't notice Hermione and Hannah until Hermione sat next to him and offered her help.

"This is a good idea. You work on this together and every wizard and witch will accept it because it's made by Hermione Granger. Well done, Miss Granger" The headmaster touched her shoulder before he left the small group alone. His younger brother wasn't happy his idea would have Hermione's name and shut his books. "I asked for your help. I didn't ask you to take my idea away"

"No, I don't. It's your idea. Please don't listen to what your brother says. You have changed and are not as much like him as two years ago. You work hard for your N.E.W.T.'s and this idea and I think it can work" Hermione was upset and walked away from the others but soon heard somebody followed her. "Hermione! Wait! I'm sorry I said this. It's the first time it feels like I do something worth my time, something good"

"Of course" Hermione nodded and still walked away. She had to find something worth her own time when Cormac screamed after her. "Please help me"

Basil had bruises and two broken fingers. He had tried to repair them but healing his own fingers was difficult. Basil couldn't hold his wand and cast spells at a lamp and other objects. It was better to wait until it healed itself and this way he learned something about muggles.

It sucks.

Hannah, Hermione and Cormac read books and ignored other students. Everybody who tried to take a look was sent away and even Hermione was impolite. This project was the first in a long time she could prove her talents. She found new spells and had knowledge of muggles. She knew how a mail service worked like and Cormac brought all information she gave him together.

Every small step was tested and Hannah wrote messages from one room to the next. Sometimes she had to run through the whole school to find the right place but it started to work. Hannah started to hope she soon could send Basil messages and looked at her new friends. "What will we do if one of them is broken. Do we have to make new or can we repair it?"

"Try it" Hermione encouraged Hannah and Cormac showed them his vision for a first mail service in Hogwarts. "We take one room and fill it with Remembrall's. Through the magical connection messages will be sorted and then send to the students own Remembrall's. Alexander can put it on the next school list and hire someone who is in charge of the mailing service here. Mister Filch has enough to do with the school and running after students"

"We decided every new message will fill the Remembrall and the colour shows if it's urgent" Hermione was proud of their work and she was ready to see Cormac go to his brother and tell him. But first they had to prove it works over a long distance.

"Hannah, would Basil help us? If we sent him one of our working Remembrall's will he write back?" Cormac felt Hermione kicked his leg and Hannah ran to pack something for Basil.

"You arsehole. She likes him but muggle law says they can't be together until she is 21 and they both don't know this" Hermione tried to explain it and confused Cormac. "Does this mean muggle forbid love until you are 21? That's cruel"

"No, but muggle law says if one is older than 21 their partner has to be older than 21 too"

"We are not muggles and we are both 19" Cormac had not flirted for her for two years and Hermione was surprised he tried now. He had his arrogant smile but today it didn't push her away. "I had no date since that one time in 4th grade or when we went to the Christmas party... but I like to try again"

"Good, I wasn't sure if you are over all that happened"

"This project helped me a lot" Hermione and Cormac were interrupted when Hannah came back and told them she sent an owl to Basil and hopefully it was the last before their project work.

Basil wasn't prepared for an owl bringing him a small package. He worried his neighbors have seen anything and ran back into the house and locked the door to the garden. Inside the small package was a new Remembrall and a letter from Hannah.

 _Hey Basil._

 _Hermione, Cormac work on a new mail system so you don't have to worry about owls in your neighborhood any longer. I help them and test their new system and they asked me to ask you to help us. Please follow the instruction and use the paper and feather I put in this package. Your new Remembrall will shine for a moment and your message will be sent to Hogwarts._

 _I wait for your message._

 _Don't forget me._

 _Hannah._


	5. Chapter 5

Everything changes

All exams were done and in the last days of May Hannah run around in Hogwarts looking for any answer from Basil. The group wasn't sure if their project worked and Hermione and Cormac waited patiently. "If Harry or Ron would be running around like this you would say something to calm them. We are not your best friends"

"Don't say this. Harry is dead and Ron doesn't leave home. I have to start again... and alone. You and Hannah... I trust you but no, it's not the same. It's good we don't have to fight a war. We have life, that's enough problems" Hermione knew she had changed and she wasn't the only one. The war had changed many people. Some became better humans like Cormac and others didn't trust the peace.

In the moment Cormac wanted to talk about their date again his Remembrall turned red. "Hermione look! It's working"

He grabbed her hand and they started looking for Hannah. She laughed happy and had a letter from Basil in her hands. "I looked everywhere but not in my room. Here it is. It's from Basil"

 _Hey Hannah._

 _Of course I don't forget you. I want to help you and write this letter. I hope it reachs you soon. I always look at my new Remembrall and will wait it turns red from my messages to you and from yours to me._

 _Write me soon and many letters._

 _I'm the only wizard in my neighborhood and I'm happy about every letter. Hermione and Cormac can write me too. I will answer everything and we make your great idea work._

 _Term is over in some weeks. If you want you can all come here. I like visitors and it's a good place to learn about muggles._

 _Oh, more Dursley and Potter fans at the door. Have to make some money._

 _Write to you soon._

 _Basil._

Hannah read her letter to the others and Hermione told her to answer Basil soon. Herself and Cormac went to the headmaster and wanted to tell them of their success. "It's your project. It will have your name and I have nothing to do with it. You brought us together and it was your idea. Don't let your brother take this from you"

"No, without you it was still an idea" Cormac took Hermione's hand and quickly kissed her. "First my brother and then we have our date. You are right. We all start new again and I want a new start with us. I'm still sexy"

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled too.

Basil waited for a new letter and fell asleep next to his new Remembrall. The next morning his new feather had written Hannah's reply. Happy they finally could stay in contact they started writing every day. Every free minute he used to make the rooms in the house pretty.

Hannah had promised to see him in her holidays and Basil jumped happy. The Dursley's had three rooms to sleep in. Basil didn't know which had belonged to Harry but he thought it was the door with many locks on it.

Basil kept his money safe and didn't go out much until Hannah's room looked acceptable. Enough space for her to make this place her home.

Alexander had to see his brother's idea worked and gave him and Hermione a room to install their first magical post office. Remembrall's were put on the list for next year's inventory. Alexander McLaggen also invited a maker of Remembrall's to talk about a new use for them with a new name his younger brother had chosen for it.

"Mail-me. I like this idea" Hermione smiled and noticed she still held Cormac's hand. It felt good. It surprised her a bit but she said she wants a new start. Hermione didn't stop holding Cormac's hand and neither did he. They went to the Great Hall and had dinner together. Their classmates didn't care about it because they had often sit together in the last weeks. "Why no other girl? Two years ago you wanted to date me and here we are"

"You were Hermione Granger. You are beautiful and clever and we all knew you will be famous one day... now you are famous for reasons we didn't want to happen to you... but you are still great and look even better" Cormac had this stupid arrogant smile on his face like he always knew this date would happen. He had what he wanted and was proud of himself. But he also had given her something to be proud of. Hermione had achieved something she was proud of and this feeling was good. "You don't look bad yourself"

"That I know" Cormac laughed and his smile changed to be more happy. Hermione smiled too and held his hand. "You first question this year... what do you do after Hogwarts?"

"We. We bring our idea to all of Britain. We make magical life a bit saver and create new jobs. WE do this" Cormac looked at her for long before she nodded and was happy with his words.


	6. Chapter 6

6\. Big Girls Cry

In the end of the first week of June Hermione and Cormac had installed their first mail office in Hogwarts. They had started writing letters to Basil and since Hermione had no other place to go she agreed to go with Hannah and live in Basil's house for some time. It would be a good place to start and Hannah had become a friend to Hermione. During their seven year at Hogwarts and one year of war they never talked much but this last month had brought them closer together.

Cormac and Hermione had to show their new system to teachers and officials. They got acceptance to build mail offices in London, Liverpool and Cornwall to start their new invention. They also should train four students how to run a mail office and choose Dean Thomas, Susan Bones and two others. These four would have a job leaving Hogwarts in a few weeks and Cormac, Hermione and Hannah would work in London.

Hannah was excited and started packing already. She learned names of streets and shortcuts through the city which Hermione taught her. Hannah and Basil would be postmen but their first job would be introducing wizards and witches to the new mailing service. Basil wrote in a letter he got a list from Officials and started talking to wizards and witches living in London. He had written a list of names and Cormac had written back instructions.

Things were going well before Hannah came running to Hermione and started crying. "What is this? Why did you write Basil about this stupid muggle law? Why didn't you tell me first? I thought we are friends but we are not!"

"Hannah!" Hermione screamed after Hannah and followed her friend to the garden. "Hannah wait. I know I should have said something. I didn't want to hurt you. We are friends. I was so alone this year before I met you and we talked about Basil's light. You don't treat me like a hero. You treat me normal and this makes me happy. You studied so hard and put so much hope in our new idea. You are a great help and I told Basil about this muggle law because I know you like him. I don't want you to get in trouble when we move to London"

"You should have told me first! Why are you so selfish? Why can't somebody else be happy? You have Cormac and get everything! Why can't I have Basil?" Hannah was crying and Hermione hugged her. "If he waits you will be together. You are 19 and it's only two years. You will see him every day... I'm sure he waits"

"Why?"

"Because he waits for one year now and didn't see you. First you only had your light and now letters. Soon you see him and these two years will be nothing" Hermione cheered up Hannah and made her smile. "It's great when they wait. It means it's true. Right? What about Cormac?"

"He waited too. He waited two years to talk to me again" Hermione smiled with her new friend. Hannah wasn't sad or complicated like Harry and Ron. Hannah was a nice girl and she wasn't afraid of Hermione.

At the end of the week the students were informed about their final results and Cormac brought their results from the headmaster office. "Here, my brother gave me our results. I don't have my N.E.W.T.'s but that's okay"

"I don't have mine but I bet Hermione has" Hannah grinned and Hermione nodded. She was one of the most clever witches of her generation but she didn't want to be famous anymore. Because of the war and her friendship to Harry she was famous to everybody. But only Hannah and Cormac knew she wanted a peaceful life. "One last week in Hogwarts and then it's over. Cormac you didn't tell us where you live in London"

"Oh Basil is looking for houses. I will buy one in the same neighborhood but first I live in the mail office we build" He wanted to do everything right and Hermione actually felt proud. Unlike Harry and Ron Cormac had real plans and worked on them until every detail was right.

Basil let less visitors to the Dursley house. He wanted to make this finally his own home especially with Hannah and Hermione living here soon. He moved his own things to his room and brought a few flowers. In a few days he will pick up the girls from the Hogwarts Express and take them home. He rent a car and read newspapers if there was any house to rent.

He often thought about this muggle law Hermione mentioned in her letter. He was not allowed to be Hannah's boyfriend but he liked her and Hermione wrote him Hannah liked him too. During the next two years they will have time to explore these feelings and he was happy about it.

There was no risk Hannah and himself would rush something. This relationship and love will grow and when the two years are over they know how much they mean to each other.

Hannah helped Hermione packing. Hermione didn't want to take everything from her old life and left many things behind. Maybe Cormac's brother wanted to keep some things and show the famous Hermione Granger. The real Hermione would leave with two new friends and a hand she always hold. Hermione held Cormac's hand every day now and didn't let go when younger students asked for autographs. Now in the last days they all came to see her and wanted something to remember but Hermione didn't care and gave no autographs. This was not her life. Her life was in London and waiting for her.


	7. Chapter 7

Dinner with brothers

On the last day in Hogwarts Alexander invited Hermione and his brother to a dinner in the headmaster office. They didn't want to leave Hannah behind and brought their friend with them but they could see Alexander McLaggen wasn't happy about this. "Miss Granger I talked to teachers and others and we like to have you here in Hogwarts to teach one of the classes. You are the bravest and most famous witch of our time. You belong here"

"Hermione goes with us to London. It's all prepared" Hannah drank butterbeer and looked happy. Cormac grinned and knew his brother didn't like this answer. "It's true Alex. Hermione, Hannah and I will move to London. We work on our creation and Hermione is part of it. You knew this. You just don't want to lose her for this school because her name will bring you fame"

"That is how our family thinks"

"Not me. Not anymore. The war changed everything and I will make it on my own" Cormac didn't make his brother very happy. The two brothers would leave each other without peace.

Basil got the news first and ran over to the house of his neighbor. He quickly wrote the word SOLD and turned the key in the slot. His neighbor had won the National Lottery and had moved with his family. The whole neighborhood knew about it and Basil bought the house for a small prize. He told everyone his cousin needs a new home because his family doesn't accept his wife.

Cormac would live next door and Basil knew why.

 _Hey Cormac._

 _The stars look good tonight. Good fortune is in the sky and I talked about it with my neighbor. My first job after Hogwarts was working in Astronomy as assistant of a muggle professor but I can't go back to it because I lost my job because of the war._

 _I try to get to know the muggles in the houses next to me a bit better and this one neighbor tried to win the Lottery for years. It's something the muggles put their money to to get more. And yes, he won._

 _Because I told him the stars are lucky we talked about his house and he gave it to me for my cousin who needs a new home. I know we are no cousins but this neighborhood likes families. Now you have a home here and we can break the garden hence. We wizards must help each other._

 _Greet my girls._

 _Basil._

Cormac didn't tell Hermione and Hannah about Basil's letter yet. He wanted to surprise them and waited the next day at the large entrance. Hermione and Hannah first didn't see him in the group of students who all wanted to go home. Cormac grabbed Hermione's hand and together they went to the Hogwarts Express.

They all knew the train and its way. It will take some hours to go to London and Hannah was too excited to sleep. Hermione locked the door and wanted to be alone with her friends and Cormac took his letter. "Basil had a job after he left Hogwarts years ago. He worked watching and reading stars. He worked for a muggle professor but it was the only muggle he had real connect to. Now he helped his neighbor reading the stars for him and foretell his future and... I will move in next to you"

"That's great!" Hannah was even more excited but Hermione stopped her. "Is it okay if we... wait?"

"What do you mean?" Cormac was confused and didn't understand what Hermione was trying to say. She looked at both her friends and held their hands. "Hannah and Basil have to wait two years. Can you live with Basil and Hannah and I live next door? We will see each other and work together every day... and I never had a best girlfriend"

"You would do this?" Hannah moved so close Hermione felt like her friend sit on her lap. The next two years will not be easy for Hannah but with her friends they will be better and Cormac agreed to this arrangement. "Okay, for two years I live with Basil in the Dursley house and you two live next door. We still dine and work together and see us every day and in two years... Hannah moves to Basil and I move to Hermione"

"You don't ask me?"

"Two years between our first two dates and two years before we move together. With this speed... you are my wife when we are eighty?" Cormac laughed and his friends had to laugh too. No one knew what the future would bring but at least no one was alone anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Happy Holidays

Basil waited at the train station and saw groups and families leave together. Hannah came with Hermione and Cormac. She ran to Basil and hugged him. She was still smaller than him but she was a bit taller than Hermione. "Hey! I waited for you. I take you home now"

His car was outside and he showed it to Hannah and Cormac. They both watched it for some time before they climbed on the backseat and Basil drove them home. Hannah told Basil of the new change of plan and he was a bit upset at first but understood the decision. "Okay, Cormac. Sounds like we have to be best bros"

"Bros?" Cormac didn't know if he was confused or disgusted. Basil didn't let him feel bad for long and explained it. "It's something muggles say on television. Two male best friends who spend all time together. They call each other brothers... bros"

"I left my brother in Hogwarts but a bro would be nice. I never had one" Cormac felt better after Basil's explanation and watched London passing by. Hannah did the same and Hermione explained where to go to special places muggles loved most like London Eye and Buckingham Palace. Trafalgar Square and other crowded places soon where behind them and they came to a more quiet suburb. Every house looked the same and Hannah soon felt lost.

When Basil finally stopped the car he showed them the Dursley house first. He had thought Hermione and Hannah moved in and showed them their rooms. "You can take everything you want from here. And Cormac you choose one of these rooms. We have still time and if you all want to stay here tonight that's okay too"

Basil went downstairs and made lunch. Cormac was interested where he kept his new Remembrall. Basil kept all things Hannah had sent him in his own room and told Cormac to go upstairs. He wanted to go to Basil's room but found Hermione in Harry's old room. "Was this Harry's?"

"Yes. I was never here but I know it was his. He talked about it but not often. I think that's why I don't want to live here not only for one day. This part of my life is over since Harry died in the battle of Hogwarts. I don't want to remember him thinking of the years he hated to much. I'm so close to a real new start and I don't stumble on the last part" Hermione turned around to Cormac and kissed him. It was their first kiss and it was good.

Hermione had not kissed often before. Ron didn't kiss much and they didn't have time for it. With Cormac it felt different. They had all time and they had peace. "This... this was good"

"Thank you" Cormac grinned and hugged Hermione before he let go again. "Two years... yes, it's worth waiting for. Now come on. I help you and Hannah to bring your stuff to the next house"

Basil told them the door was open and let his new friends walk through the garden alone. Basil ran to his own room and grabbed something before he followed the others. He helped Hannah pick a room and unpack to move in. When they had a moment on their own Basil sat with Hannah on her bed and gave her his Deluminator. "I know Hermione said it belongs to Ron but it was our secret sign. I want you to have it. You don't need the light now we live next door. But maybe you like to remember I never forget you"

"I won't forget it. Two years will be nothing compared to the many lonely years in Hogwarts. I was not one of the famous girls. I had no real best friends but then you found me and now I know Hermione and Cormac. My life has changed and it's better now" Hannah was happy and held Basil's hand. "I can hold your hand. No law says I can't. Right?"

"No, this law is stupid. I want to hold your hand. I saw Hermione and Cormac do it too" Basil pressed Hannah's hand a bit more before he opened it and started reading it. "You have a good and healthy lifeline. Only one line for love and this means there is no other than me. I see no children but I see happiness and that's all we need"

"Why no children?" Hannah searched her own hand before Basil showed her his hand. "I have no children either. It's you and me. Always"


	9. Chapter 9

Future

Hannah had been right. Two years didn't take long. Basil and her waited before they moved together and married one month after. Hermione and Cormac lived two years together before they married. Their two year rule was good for them but little Harry McLaggen came sooner and broke the rule. Hannah and Basil became godparents and the boy often came to see them especially when his parents travelled to install new mail offices all over the world.

Cormac's idea spread fast and he invented other magical "muggle helpers" with Hermione's help. Over the years they earned both prizes from magical and muggle society. Cormac and his brother came closer again and even Hermione connected with her old life again. She never saw Ron again but Ginny came to see her once or twice a year. She brought greetings from over wizards and witches but Hermione never looked at them for long.

Her life was with Cormac and little Harry. Hannah and Basil were her family too and sometimes little Harry felt like he had four parents.

"You said we never have children" Hannah smiled and brought her godson to bed. She knew Basil watched her and lighted a light with her Deluminator for the boy. "No own children... but yes, Harry is like a child and we love him"

"Yes, I know our future will be happy"

"Why?" Basil hugged his wife and she kissed him. "It's not the life I thought I have when I made first plans but now I don't want it any other way"

"Yes, this is our life"


End file.
